Nightwing, Huntress and Red Hood
by Flamebird1001
Summary: The Justice League are missing, and the team is forced to become their mentors in order to keep peace in the world. As they try to find out what happened to their beloved League, complications arise in the form of The Light and Jason Todd. I know, the summary and title are really bad, but the story is much better!
1. Chapter 1

I was exhausted.

Studying for my English lit class, doing day patrol, working at the café, studying for my maths exam tomorrow (or today, depending on how you look at it) and the doing night patrol does not fit into my definition of fun. But, I guess that's how your life turns out when you're a hero.

I threw myself onto my bed, not even bothering to remove the heavy boots of my costume. I looked at the reflection of myself in the mirror; there I was; my new purple and black outfit, my new hero identity, my new life.

Sometimes, I wondered if this was all a dream. Maybe, one day I would open my eyes and become Artemis again, back in my forest green outfit. I would still be dating Wally, I would still have my mother around, and I would still have my semi-normal sister. I dreamed of being Artemis, I craved to be her again. Being Artemis was easy, it was innocent. The lines of good and bad had been clear.

Now, as Huntress, I wasn't so sure.

I looked over at my communication device as it buzzed softly. The other members of the team were probably discussing the mission, but I just couldn't be bothered. The only reason I had re-joined Nightwing's team was because he had persuaded me to, not because I particularly wanted to. I was perfectly happy being a solo hero, even though it was a bit lonely.

Most of my decisions can be blamed on the Bat-family. It was only because Batman found me did I join the team in the first place. Then it was Jason-

The thought of Jason makes me feel cold all over. I close my eyes, and I can see his face clearly; I could see his dark hair curling slightly, his blue eyes that could melt ice, his strong and angular face. I could see him in my mind, wearing his Robin outfit. He was much taller than the original Robin, but he was just as lanky. I missed him, I missed him so much. Sometimes, I truly felt like he was the only one who could really understand me. He could understand my need for violence; he understood how hard it was for me to be a hero when I grew up a villain.

Jason was the one who told me to become Huntress after my mother died. It was because of his faith in me that I actually broke away from Oliver and went solo.

And it's Nightwing's fault now that I've joined his little team.

Don't get me wrong, I love going on missions, beating up the bad guys and just chilling with the team. But honestly, trying to juggle a normal life, team life and the solo hero life can get a tad annoying, though I really shouldn't complain. Nightwings' been doing the same thing as I have, and I have to admit he's handling lot more gracefully.

There's a loud knocking on my door and I groan loudly. The clock on my bedside table informs me it 1:30 AM. I go to open the door, not bothering to change out of my outfit.

Surprise, surprise, Nightwing is standing outside,

"Emergency meeting at Mt. Justice," he informs me grimly.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, but stepped outside anyway, gesturing for him to lead on.

Nightwing and I are still pretty close, we always have been. Being the only normal humans on the team caused us to bond. It's hard trying to defeat meta-humans when you're only human yourself, but we manage alright. We talk aimlessly as we walk over to the nearest zeta-beam, and Nightwing goes in first.

I follow, seeing the flash of yellow, light and then I hear '_Huntress, B07_.'

There's a loud eruption of noise and for a minute I'm about to grab my crossbow, but then I see the party streamers and realise that, crap, the teams thrown a party for me.

I've been so caught up in my own life that I nearly forgot the today I was turning 20.I'm secretly happy that the team cared enough to throw a party, and the Justice League cared enough to actually attend, but really, I would rather be catching up on a few desperately needed z's.

I force myself to mingle, getting the latest gossip from the girls, having an intense conversation with Oliver about how I am, talking awkwardly to both Roy's and then just trolling around with the others. I'm happy that the break-up hasn't been too awkward between Wally and I, but I'm kind of jealous when I hear that he's met some girl called Linda already. The cake (baked by M'gann of course) is decorated in the shape a bow and crumbles slightly as I cut into it.

It's delicious.

It's time for the presents next. Most of them pooled in their money to get me a truly breathtaking pair of diamond earrings and a matching bracelet and necklace. The Justice League got me a new bike, with special 'bonus' features. Roy gave me a handcrafted bow, and Oliver gave me a huge amount of money and a green bow and arrow set (real subtle, Ollie.)

All in all, it was a good party.

My watch reminds me that it 7 AM, and that I desperately need to go home, take a shower and then go for my maths final. I signal silently to Nightwing, who gets the message and signals to Batman. The party quickly disbands after that, the Justice League heading to the Watchtower and the rest of the team staggering up to the beds in Mt. Justice.

As I'm giving Zatanna a grateful hug for the party, a huge rumbling shakes the building. We all look around in surprise, but nothing terrible happens so I assume it's just an earthquake.

Idiot.

Zatanna heads towards the zeta-beams, and I look at Nightwing. I want to thank him for the party, because I know only he and Wally would know the actual date of my birth. And seeing that Wally was well… Wally, the only person who would be able to organize something like this would be Nightwing. I step closer, looking up into his masked face. I take a deep breath, but before I can even say anything an obnoxious, robotic voice interrupts.

'_Error. Watchtower zeta-beam disabled. Error. Watchtower unavailable_.'

"What's going on?" Zatanna asks, and I look to Nightwing.

He strides over to the computer and starts typing in random things.

"I'm trying to get in touch with the Watchtower, but no-one's picking up. In fact, the computer can't connect to any signal from the Watchtower, even all the security camera data is gone," Nightwing said.

"Can you get a visual of the Watchtower from space?" I asked, leaning over his seat to get a better view.

"Here's footage from one of the satellites," he says, bringing up an image of empty space on the computer, "These are the co-ordinates of the Watchtower but… There's nothing there."

**Hey! Please leave a review, it really helps! I'm have a good idea of what I want to happen in this story, so be prepared! This story will seems a little dark, but that's only because s2 of YJ is a little dark. Hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! This is the second chapter! YAY! I'm glad that people actually liked this story! **

It took exactly 10 minutes for all the team to get here, and that's even including the ones like Wally, who live outside Mt. Justice. Mal took over Nightwing's computer and started scanning space for any sign that the Watchtower, and more importantly, the people inside are alive. He had a grim look of determination to his face, desperately trying to find his fiancée.

On Nightwing's command, Tim and Barbra get the computer on their wrists up, and they search for local news reports. All of the people heard the huge rumbling, and apparently they all saw a huge flash of light. Authorities are reporting that the Justice League's secret base was there, and people are obviously terrified that their beloved heroes are dead.

"We need to calm the people down," I said.

The team gave me _well, duh_ looks, but then they turned back to Nightwing.

"Batgirl, how many leaguers are available?" Nightwing asked the red-head girl.

"So far, only Zatanna. The rest were in the Watchtower while the explosion happened. Looking at Batman's latest commands, he apparently ordered the entire league to meet at the Watchtower for and emergency meeting," she informed us.

Zatanna shook her head, "That's impossible. He was at Artemis's party the entire time, and he didn't tell us anything about it."

"Have you looked at your comm. device?" I asked.

Zatanna took it out, and then played the last message.

"_Emergency meeting at Watchtower, now_," Batman's voice rang out. It was timed at 3:30 am, when majority of the league and Batman were still at the party.

"Something's not adding up," Blue Beetle said, unnecessarily.

Nightwing's face was unreadable, but I know him well enough to know understand that this was his way of expressing concern. A sudden memory of the mission against Red Tornado flashed across my mind. I was all ready to give up, but I remember him looking at me, and telling me very seriously to get _traught_, or get dead.

"We need to pretend the Justice League is fine, otherwise people will panic, and massive our enemies will take the opportunity to strike," he said confidently.

"And how exactly could we do that?" L'gann asked obnoxiously.

I could see why Conner wanted to throttle that kid, he was so freaking annoying.

"Get Roy to wear a blonde wig and Green Arrows costume, and then he could parade around Star City?" Wally suggested vaguely.

I was about to snap at him for his ridiculous idea, but I saw Nightwing nodding along. He seemed determined, and I knew that he was desperate if he was going along with Wally's ideas. He almost ran off to the zeta-beam and disappeared.

"Well, he's a great leader," I said sarcastically.

Robin and Batgirl gave me a death glare. Wally shook his head at me and I ignored him. Right now, I didn't give a damn about what other people were feeling. I was light-headed with exhaustion, sick with worry for the Justice League, and to top it all off, I was going to miss my very important maths exam. I was _not_ a happy hero.

Nightwing returned to the cave 15 minutes later, and was surprised to see nothing had changed. We were still standing around, waiting for orders. Mal, Cassie and Superboy were glued to the screen showing a blank piece of space, and the others were watching the news on Barbra's handheld computer.

"Dude, where'd you go?" Wally asked Nightwing as he stepped in.

"Getting supplies for the mission," Nightwing snapped back.

"Supplies?" Bart repeated, zooming over to get a better glimpse at the box.

Nightwing dumped the box in front of us, and I could see that there were a bunch of clothes and wigs and make up. I raised my eyebrows and Nightwing; didn't he get that this was so not the time to be joking?

He looked at us with a forced grin on his face.

"Alright team, today, we are going to become the Justice League."

We looked at him like he was crazy, but we figured we didn't have much choice. We had to go along with Nightwing's (Wally's technically) stupid idea. If anyone else had suggested it, I probably would have laughed in their face and walked out right now, but because it was Nightwing, I stayed.

"Babs, which cities have the highest crime rate so far?"

Batgirl typed furiously on her little computer, "More than a dozen burglaries plus some other crimes in Gotham, a couple of crimes in Central and a few less in Star. New York and Washington D.C are having trouble with a few people riots," Batgirl informed Nightwing in her quick and precise manner.

"Already? Only half an hour has passed since the Justice League was declared missing and already crime rates have increased?" Robin asked eyes wide.

Barbra nodded grimly.

Nightwing dug through the pile of clothing and pulled out a Green Arrow outfit, complete with a blonde wig and goatee. Then he pulled out Black Canary's outfit and another blonde wig. He threw the clothes to Red Arrow and Batgirl.

"These are some outfits I nicked from a community theatre downtown. They have all the Justice League outfits complete with wigs and padding and Kevlar vests. Put those on and head down to Star City ASAP," he told them.

Both looked at him, their expression like, _no way_, but he glared back at them. This was the only chance we had. We had to calm the people down and make it look like the Justice League was still here so the villains wouldn't attack. Barbra seemed to get the message, but Roy just glared at him and rolled his eyes.

Roy could be such a diva sometimes.

I was pretty annoyed that Nightwing hadn't chosen me to go as Black Canary, seeing as Star City was my used-to-be mentors city, but I shoved away my feelings and focused on him again.

He turned to M'gann and Zatanna. "M'gann, shape-shift in J'hnn and go to D.C. Take Zatanna with you. Just try to calm the people down and make everything look okay."

He rummaged through the box again, pulling out Wonder Woman's and Superman's costume, and some extra padding too.

"Conner, Cassie, put these on and head down to New York. Conner, wear this padding so it looks like you're more muscular. Cassie, wear a push-up bra or stuff something inside there to make you look like… you know. And here, wear this black wig," I told them.

"But I can't fly, and I don't have heat vision."

"It doesn't matter. Just as long as you look like Superman and Wonder Woman. Now hurry up and change!" he almost yelled.

They got to it, quickly changing and then heading towards the nearest zeta-beam. There were still a lot of people left, and Nightwing ordered Mal to start a search to see what caused the explosion. He wanted to find the source and whether it was of magical origin.

Wally and I exchanged glances. We hadn't seen Nightwing this sombre since Jason died.

_Crap_, I blinked back tears. A year on and even the thought of Jason brings tears to my eyes. He was still dishing orders out to the team, telling them to go to different places in the world. Finally, it was just Wally, Nightwing, Mal and I left.

Mal was typing furiously on the computer, his eyes scanning through hundreds of complicated files, desperately trying to find some trace of the Justice League. I remember when I had lost Jason, though I don't know if I could have classified him as the love of my life. He was just, _spectacular_, and when I heard he had died I wanted to find the Joker and kill him right then. Thank God I had people like Nightwing to catch me when I was slipping.

"Wally," Nightwing said urgently, "I need you to go to Central and take care of the crimes, maybe get an interview off Linda. I need you to do that as the Flash."

"Man, you know that I'm trying to leave the life. Going as Kid Flash is one thing, but the _Flash_? I'm not even as fast as him! You know I can't-" Wally complained, but shut up as he saw Nightwing's glare.

"You don't have a choice. Central City needs the Flash. Not Kid Flash, _the Flash_. Put on the costume, just until we find them," Nightwing commanded.

I watched as they both glared at each other, then Wally finally took the Flash outfit and went out, giving me a hasty pat on the back. After our messy break-up, we had managed to stay friends, even though it was pretty awkward in the beginning.

There was only one costume left in the box, and Nightwing was staring at it with uncertainty.

"It's funny, all my life I've wanted to be him, and now that I have to, and don't want it anymore," Nightwing said so quietly I wondered if he was even talking to me.

"Ah God, what if I stuff up? What if I've just sent the team to their deaths? What if the Justice League is really dead? We can't pretend to be them forever."

"Dick," I said softly. I saw him flinch slightly, it was the first time I've ever said his name since he told me.

I put one hand on his cheek, and the other lightly touching his raven black hair, "Remember when I was freaking out, and you told me to get traught, or get dead? I was about to run away, and leave you all to your deaths, but then I remembered you. When I was determined to kill my dad, it was because of you that I didn't pull the trigger. I'll always follow you, and the team will too. We have faith in your decisions, even if it means we have to die. We trust you completely."

"I'm not Batman. I could never be him. I could never protect Gotham."

"Batman is an idea, a mask, not a person. Anyone with enough skill and the right morals and ideas can become him. Gotham doesn't need Bruce Wayne; they just need to see that Batman is there. So suck it up, because we have no choice. Put on the mask Dick, become Batman."

He stared at me for a few minutes, and then a slow smile played upon his lips.

"When did you get so good at saying inspirational speeches?" he asked playfully.

I shrugged grinning at him.

"Do me a favour, go to Bludhaven. There's a pretty high crime rate going there, and I'm kind of fond of that city."

"Sure," I said, letting go of him and stepping back. I picked up my crossbow and headed for the zeta-beam.

"One more thing Artemis," he said.

I turned around and he's suddenly there, his arms wrapping around me in quick hug, his lips meeting mine briefly. He lets go, and I go to the zeta-beam in a daze.

**Argh, I'm so not happy with this chapter. I re-wrote it like, a GAZILLION times and it still didn't seem right. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be better! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! **

**A review (which, by the way, I LOVE getting) has just told me that Bumblebee is Mal's girlfriend and is part of the team, whereas Rocket is engaged and part of the Justice League. I'm so sorry for that mistake, and I'll go and fix it!**

**But really, thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Oh, I heard that CN has put Young Justice on hiatus again, and I think I'm about ready to punch them, but anyway, I guess I'll just have to stay strong till at least November. **

**Rating is a strong T for a drug dealer reference, and also a killing.**

Bludhaven has to be the freaking coldest place I've ever been to.

I'm not just talking physical cold, I mean, in my tummy and leg flaunting outfit everything is cold to me. It's just that Bludhaven has a different kind of cold, like there's something sinister or just fundamentally _wrong_ about the place.

This place reminds me of Gotham, so I guess that's why Nightwing likes it so much.

Ah, Nightwing. He just had to make my life more confusing. It's not like I didn't have anything else to worry about, you know, with my studies and hero life and everything. Now I've got to worry if that kiss was serious, or if he was just playing around, and if Batgirl will want to kill me because I know she has her eyes on him. I so hope it was serious, I mean, it felt pretty serious, but you never know with boys, and especially not with boys like Nightwing. I mean, I was in his school, I know he's a total player, but I can't help but hope I'm something more to him.

I've been doing stakeout at Bludhaven for a couple of hours now, and I'm feeling so damn tired. I almost wondered if I could slip into a motel and get some rest. Nothing interesting has happened, but the sun's just starting to set, so maybe a criminal will decide to steal something.

I'm so bored I'm tempted to steal something and then apprehend myself, just for the heck of it.

The teams been buzzing through the communication device for the whole time, but I usually try to block them out. Listening in on them makes me remember that the Justice League has gone, and I don't think I can deal with that now. If I block them out, I can pretend I'm on a normal stakeout, and I can pretend that everything's fine.

So far, from what I've gathered by their conversations, the outside world thinks that they're darling Justice League is fine and that the explosion was just a malfunction from the Watchtower. Mal has already informed us that the villains are still attacking, but we've got some help from some minor heroes. For now, we're doing a good job, but how long can we keep this up? How long can we pretend to be the Justice League? Sooner or later the people will figure it out, and they'll probably hate us for life. They'll never trust heroes again.

A flash of movement catches my eye, and I grin to myself.

Bludhaven is already dark, so I climb up to the rooftops, with only the moon as my light. It's easy to track the man; he's wearing dark colours and a ski mask. He's obviously an amateur, because the real deal would have a lot more stealth. He opens the bag, and I see him toss a white packet to a kid passing by. The kid stops briefly, throws him a handful of money, and then walks away.

My lip curls in disgust, it's a drug dealer.

I take out my crossbow and shoot a tracking dart at his bag which he doesn't notice. I then swing off the rooftops and follow him on the ground, waiting to corner him in a secure location. The man then walks into an abandoned warehouse and I'm there, quietly slipping through the door.

I swing up onto a wooden beam near the roof of the warehouse, wanting to surprise the man. Then, suddenly, out of the darkness I see a fist collide into the man's face. He's on the floor, reeling in surprise. I try to get a good look at the guy who threw the punch, but he's hiding in the darkness. All I can make out is a muscular figure, wearing (maybe) a long overcoat.

A foot connects to the drug dealer's stomach, and he cries out in pain. There's a flash of silver, and my crossbows in my hand and I'm firing an arrow, but I'm too late. The gunshot rings out, and it's a noise I'm too familiar with.

I've seen a lot of death in my life, you know, being a daughter of an assassin and all that, so I should be used to seeing people get shot. Right now though, I'm shocked. Sure, this guy was a dealer, and he had ruined countless of lives, but the one thing Batman and the Justice League had drilled into my head was that the heroes do not kill, even if the villains deserve it. We leave the prosecution to the justice system.

The man walked out of the shadows, the gun swinging casually at his side. I leapt down from the beam and aimed the crossbow at him, my voice slightly shaking as I said, "Put your hands above your head and step into the light before this arrow goes into your head."

The man turned around slowly and I saw that he had a red mask on, one that covered his entire face. He was tall, extremely tall, and he had lean, hard muscles on his arms, legs and chest. Most of it was covered by his black overcoat, but I could see enough to say that he had one hell of a body.

It was unnerving, the way he stared at me through his mask. The fabric twitched, and I saw him drop the gun. Then, suddenly, he was swinging a fist towards me. I acted reflexively, blocking his punch with my arm, but then his legs knocked mine from under me, and I fell to the floor and lost my grip on the crossbow.

Cursing, I kicked his knee, which made him fall to, and then I clambered on top of him, pinning him down with my weight. In a quick movement, he had pushed my off him and punched me in the stomach, making me double over.

I cursed again as he punched me on the head. Damn, he was _good_. The only other person who had been able to fight me like this was Nightwing. Suddenly, I was pushed against a wall, his strong arms making a cage around me.

"Hello, Artemis."

His voice was so familiar too me, even though I hadn't heard it for such a long time. I tensed, breathing heavily. My hands went for his mask, and he didn't make any move to stop me. As I pulled the stupid red mask off his face, I gasped in surprise.

The man had a mop of shaggy black hair, one with a white streak on it. The innocent, cute face I was used to was replaced with a sharp, much angular one, with high cheekbones and a pointed chin. His lips were twisted into his trademark smile, and his eyes were still brown, though they seemed to look much duller.

"Jason," I breathed, hardly daring to believe it.

His grin grew wider, and without thinking, I threw my arms around him, burying my face into his shoulder. He smelt different, ashier, his usual peppery scent replaced with something darker. I didn't want to dwell on that though, I was so relieved to see him _alive_.

"Artemis," he said his voice much deeper, hugging me back.

I clung to him for a bit, and then let go suddenly, my mind whirling.

"Wait, what are you- I mean, how the hell are you still alive? And why the do you have a white streak in your hair? I mean, you died! Right? And oh my God, you killed that guy! Jason, what the hell is going on?" I nearly screamed at him.

He casually lent back against the wall, taking his time.

"Patience, Arty, all will be revealed," he told me smirking.

I picked up my crossbow, aiming it at him.

"Jason, if you don't tell me what the hell is going on in the next 5 seconds you will find an arrow stuck in a very uncomfortable spot in your body," I said in the steeliest voice I could manage.

He shrugged, and opened his mouth to answer, but a bat-a-rang cam whizzing from nowhere, and stuck itself on Jason's arm, pinning him to the wall. A couple more flew out, all pinning the sleeves of Jason's jacket to the wall. I looked up, and of course, Batman was standing there, the moonlight casting a giant shadow of him across the room. He swung in, coming to a stop next to me.

For a second, I thought he was Bruce. But then, with sudden realization I remembered that it was Dick standing next to me, a hard look on his face.

Jason looked up at him smirking once again.

"Hello, Bruce-y old boy," he said mockingly.

Dick stood there in true Batman fashion, his eyes narrowing on Jason.

"Long time no see Jason," Dick said, and I saw Jason's eyes widen as he heard Dick's voice, "or should I say Red Hood?"

**Sorry, I was trying to end on a cliff-hanger, but that sort of failed… ANYWAY yes, this is a traught fanfic, but I still love spitfire! I'm thinking that maybe I should do a prequel to this story, something outlining Artemis's change to Huntress, but I have no idea of whether I should do it! Thanks for your reviews, they make me so happyJ!**

**Hope you enjoyed and PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

Now, usually I'm not a very empathetic person. I can say the stupidest things without even realize I'm offending someone. It's very hard for me to read other people's emotions, so I'm pretty oblivious when it comes to feelings.

But as Dick and Jason glared at each other, even I could sense the tension and hate in this room.

Dick was at my side, standing in an almost protective stance (which I was really beginning to get annoyed at. I wasn't some little girl who couldn't take care of herself; I was older than Dick, for crying out loud!) My crossbow was still aimed at Jason, who was pinned to the wall with Dick's bat-a-rangs. He was shaking, and at first I thought he was scared, and then I realized he was shaking with laughter.

"Wow Dick, is Daddy-Bats alright with you sneaking around in his costume?" Jason said, barely containing laughter.

Dick remained silent, eerily reminding me of Batman before he beat the crap out of people.

"I mean seriously, the Nightwing costume was bad enough, but Batman? I never thought you had it in you," Jason said. He pulled himself free of the bat-a-rangs and rolled his shoulders back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dick spat, his voice dangerously cold.

"Well, after our last meeting in Gotham, I decided to take matters into my own hands in Bludhaven," Jason answered, lazily circling Dick, who was standing very rigidly.

My arm was starting to hurt from being still for so long, but I ignored it, my crossbow trained on Jason.

"Dick, what is he talking about when he said 'after our last meeting,'" I asked; my voice very clear and loud.

They ignored me, too focused on each other.

"You should've known better than to make a name for yourself in my city, Jason," Dick said coolly.

"Your city? How many freaking cities do you have, Grayson?" Jason snapped, anger colouring his voice.

I almost rolled my eyes; he was still the same Jason. Never able to keep his cool in situations like these.

"You're not welcome here anymore," Dick snapped back.

I inhaled sharply, my eyes bulging slightly. What the hell was Dick doing? Shouldn't he be happy that Jason was back? And yet here they were, treating each other like old enemies or something.

Before I could even react, Jason sprang and Dick, who managed to dodge his attack. The two boys fought, both nearly evenly matched. They punched, kicked, dodged and sprung out of each other's way. I saw Jason pull out a gun from his overcoat pocket, and almost at the same time Dick pulled out a Taser of some sort.

Without even thinking, I jumped in between both of them, blocking both of them. They stared at me very hard, breathing deeply.

"Get out of the way, Artemis," Jason commanded, but I held my ground.

"No way. Not until I get some answers," I snapped back.

The both glared at me, and honestly, I was surprised that I didn't go up in flames right then and there. I mean, one of Batman's glares are bad enough, but two? I didn't even know I could survive it.

"Jason, tell me, who are you alive, when I know that you died," I asked softly, almost pleading him to tell the truth.

Jason stared at me for a few seconds. "Talia Al Ghul. Lazarus pit. You do the math."

I flinched at the sound of her name. Talia was… my mentor for a bit. When I was old enough, Sports Master (I refused to acknowledge him as my father) turned me to Talia for training. She was a good mentor, no doubt about that. But I was an assassin then, training to kill, so being with Talia doesn't really register as a fond memory.

Knowing that that was the only piece of information I would be getting out of Jason, I turned my head towards Dick.

"Your turn. Explain why you're so 'friendly' with Jason. And also why you're here now."

Dick rolled his eyes (well, I think he rolled his eyes) and tried to run his fingers through is hair, but his mask didn't allow for any hair to be seen.

"It's a long story," he said lamely.

"I've got time."

Dick shifted uncomfortably, and I heard Jason let out another laugh.

"You're not looking so _traught,_ Grayson. What's the matter? Not feeling the _aster_?" he mocked from behind me.

I glared at him, and then turned my attention back to Dick.

"Look, a couple of months ago, Jason came to Gotham. He… he killed a couple of small time crooks, and then, well, he…" Dick trailed off, his voice almost at a whisper, "he attacked Tim, and he would've killed him if Batman and I didn't turn up."

The words shocked me, an icy feeling seemed to crystallize in my chest. Jason… tried to hurt Tim? Tim, the youngest, sweetest boy I knew, and Jason tried to hurt him? I felt the crossbow slide out of my grip and clatter to the floor. I wanted to cover my ears; I wanted to scream at Dick that he was lying, that the Jason I knew would never do something like that. Then I turned and saw the bloody body of the drug dealer I had been chasing before, his mangled corpse living proof that something inside Jason had changed.

I looked at Jason, wanting him to deny these facts, but he looked unconcerned, absentmindedly tucking that piece of white hair behind his ear.

I don't know why, due to either exhaustion or pure stress and shock, but I felt myself slipping, darkness covering my vision, and then the world suddenly seemed to slip out of my grasp.

* * *

I woke up on a soft, plush bed in a dimly lit room. I sat up, dizziness washing over me, and I tried to see my surroundings. The room was large and nicely furnished, the furniture looking new and fresh, like it was in a showroom. I remembered this place as Dick's new apartment, where he lived when he moved out of the Wayne Manor. Wally and I had visited it a couple of times, and we'd usually end up sleeping on this very bed if we decided to stay over.

Dick sat in the chair next to me, wearing his civvies and his hair damp from a shower. He smiled as I got up, but his face fell when I glared back at him. I was feeling exponentially angry at both Jason and Dick, and I wasn't quite ready to forgive them. I turned and was surprised to see Jason sitting on the chair in the other side of the bed, a scowl decorated on his face. He was still wearing the same clothes, but I was glad to see he had ditched the red mask.

"Wow," I muttered, "both of you in the same room without trying to kill each other? I guess miracles do happen."

Jason sneered sarcastically at me, and then deftly exited the room.

"Do you want something to eat?" Dick asked.

"Do you have any junk food?" I replied warily.

Dick looked scandalized, shaking his head

"Junk food? Arty, you know better than anyone your body is your temple. You can't be stuffing junk food in there," he said so seriously, that I had to laugh.

He grinned back weakly, and I lightly punched his arm, and then held onto him as I got up from the bed. Dick was staring at me weirdly, and only then did I realise that I was only wearing my costume without the cape and boots, showing a lot more leg than necessary. I touched my face and found that I wasn't wearing my mask either.

Grinning up at Dick playfully, I gestured to myself, "Are you like, checking me out?"

He rolled his exquisite blue eyes, "Don't flatter yourself."

His face flushed though, so I knew he was lying.

Jason was sitting at the long dining table, lounging in a nicely decorated chair that looked uncomfortable with his muddy boots on the table. He glared at Dick, as if challenging him to say something. Dick turned his head away and went for the refrigerator, taking out some very nice looking pasta.

As he put it in the microwave, I wondered to the table and sat down next to Jason. He ignored me, so I took the chance to study his face.

He had always been good looking, and he was older than Dick, even though he became Robin after him. His face was sharp and angular, it didn't look sweet or sincere, it just looked… _hot_. He had one of those lady-killer faces, and his toned body definitely gave him a few more points.

His eyes flicked up to mine, and a wicked smile grew on his face.

"Something I can help you with, Arty?" he asked, and I immediately averted my gaze.

"Um, you know, just wondering how, um, being dead is like?" I asked, looking for any question.

He smirked at this, knowing that I was totally checking him out before, but he decided to let it go.

"I can't really remember. There was just pain, darkness, and then… I opened my eyes and saw Talia," he said honestly.

"Jason, can I ask you something?" I said uncertainly.

His grin grew wider.

"No! Nothing like that, I just want to know why you, you know, killed the dealer,"

His gaze intensified, and then he had this faraway look in his eyes, like he was looking at something I couldn't see.

"He deserved it, Artemis. They all did. Those dealers, and criminals that kill, they ruin the lives of the people, and for what? Money? Power? Batman has always been too weak to kill, but I'm not. I'm stronger, and anyway, I died already, so I don't really care about the whole Karma thing."

"But-"

"Dinner is served!" Dick cut in with a flourish, setting down three bowls of steaming pasta.

I took mine gratefully, inhaling the rich scent. I took a bite, and almost sighed with happiness. The pasta was delicious. Obviously Alfred visited Dick often, because I knew from experience that there was no way Dick could cook like this.

We ate in silence, until all the dished were done.

"Dick, you never told me, but why did you come to Bludhaven? You could have just used the communication link," I asked.

Dick's eyes widened, "Oh, shit! I forgot to tell you! Mal's found out what happened to the Justice League!"

My eyes nearly popped out of my head, "What!? And you didn't bother to tell me that until now? You're such a dick!"

"Well, in all honestly, I was a bit distracted, you know, with the whole Jason thing and you fainting," Dick said dryly.

"Oh, fine, refer to me as if I can't here you," Jason broke in.

I blushed at the mention of my embarrassing fainting, but struggled to regain my composure.

"Oh, right. Sorry Jason. See, the League, like, the entire league, was in the Watchtower when this mega-explosion went off, and now we can't find a trace of them," I said sheepishly.

"So that's why Dickie-boy was wearing Batman's outfit," Jason deduced.

"Wow, great insult, Todd."

"Please, can we just get on with it?" I snapped; my patience at an all-time low.

"Right, anyway, Mal found that the explosion was of a magical essence, so naturally he called in Zatanna. She's found that the explosion was the result of a massive, I mean _massive_, teleportation spell."

"So, the league's been teleported somewhere?" I summed up.

"Exactly. I'm guessing this is Klarion's fault, because only he has enough magic to be able to do a spell like that. But if he's involved, it means that The Light is involved, and probably the Reach too."

"So, all we have to do is locate the league, go in and rescue them, and then go home?" I said hopefully.

"Yep. But it's a little harder than that. Obviously the place they're in is of magical origin, and Zatanna's doing her best to track them, but so far, she hasn't been having much luck."

Why is everything so hard when it comes to missions? I hoped we could have a quick recon mission, and then return to our normal schedule, but no, the stupid Light has to have some other random issues.

"I have a friend who can help," Jason said suddenly. I looked up hopefully, but Dick scowled.

"I don't think so. You're not exactly a good guy, are you?"

"Dick!" I scolded.

"I won't be helping you, or Batman, or the League. But I'll help you, Artemis, if you want me too, because I actually owe you something," he sneered.

Owed me something? I tried to think, when had Jason ever owed me something? It struck me, a mission so long ago it felt like a different lifetime. I was deathly ill, and Jason promised me that if I lived he would do whatever I wanted. Obviously, I had survived, but I never got the chance to make good on his promise.

"Okay, fine. Jason, since you owe me, I want you to help us rescue the league."

"Just this once?"

"Just this once," I promised.

"Fine." He glanced at the clock, it was 11 pm, "she won't even be here now, so we can leave tomorrow, alright?"

Dick was glaring at me, quite clearly saying, _don't trust this guy_, but I ignored him. My stomach was full, I had Jason back, and we had a plan to save the league. It had to be alright from now on.

"I'm going back to the guest bedroom. You guys can figure out who gets the main bed," I told them, flicking my long, blonde hair back as I rose from the table.

Everything had to be alright from now on, I mean, we had a plan, and maybe we would get Jason back to our side too. Things were definitely looking up.

Idiot. _Idiot_.

**Ah, sorry for another suck-y chapter, but from now on it we will finally see some more action! I will be writing a prequel to this, and it will have a lot more of Jason/Artemis! Thank you once again for all your reviews! They really inspire me to keep writing chapters!**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I totally forgot that the Bat-family were morning people, so when I stumbled from the guest bedroom, bleary-eyed and yawning, my hair a complete blonde tornado, I was very surprised to see Jason and Nightwing, looking awake and perky, obviously arguing. They looked at me when came to the kitchen, both of them with an irritating smirk on their face.

Great, now I had two guys smirking at me.

I gave them a customary glare, and then poured myself a glass of orange juice.

"When are we leaving?" I said my voice raspier than usual because I had just woken up.

"Now," Jason replied, taking the glass away from me while I protested. He threw me a piece of toast and nodded at Nightwing, who slung an arm around m good-naturedly.

"Stop scowling, it was your idea to trust him," Nightwing whispered in my ear. He then pulled on his mask and threw mine at me. He surprised me by pulling me to him, and then kissed my briefly, just a peck on the lips. I looked at Jason almost immediately, feeling unexplainably guilty. Jason scowled at us, and looked away pointedly.

"Lead the way, Todd." Nightwing said in mock-politeness, bowing low.

Jason sneered, and stalked out of the room. I glared at Nightwing and hurried up to catch up with Jason.

"So, who's this friend of yours?" I asked, trying to get a conversation started.

"Just someone I know. She's an alien, of sorts. More of a magical kind; not like Martian Manhunter. Anyway, her specialty is dimension travelling, and she could probably get us there much faster than Zatanna," he replied curtly.

I gave up on conversation and we lapsed into silence as we ran through Bludhaven. It was unnerving, to see a town so violent at night so peaceful in the day. Of course, we mostly stuck to the shadows, not wanting to alert to anyone that there were three vigilantes parading in their town. It was somehow nice to have them by my side, though I could Jason still had a scowl on his face and Nightwing was looking between me and Jason, trying to figure things out.

Honestly, it was like I was starring in my own soap opera.

I mean, I had always been close to Dick, even while he was Robin. I had been with Wally for a while, and then Jason came barrelling in, making me feel giddy whenever he had talked to me. After the break-up with Wally, I had a bit of a thing for Jason, and we were pretty close. I mean, really close. But after he died, and I had the huge fight with Batman, it was Dick who was always there for me. I had just begun to accept the fact that I liked Dick, I liked him a lot.

I still liked Dick, but with Jason in the picture, my love life was getting a tad… complicated.

Jason stopped suddenly and I crashed into him, nearly falling over. He rolled his eyes as he steadied me. "Really, Artemis, I don't know how you survived as an assassin."

"Huntress now," I corrected peevishly.

Jason's eyebrows rose, and I blushed, thinking about how he was the one who had suggested I take up my mother's name in the first place. That was a good time.

Jason knocked on the door of an ugly, wooden house that looked like it was rotting away. The door swung open, and a girl with a soft, gravelly voice said, "Come in."

The house smelt like incense, but the housekeeping was terrible. The place was rotting away; mould growing on the wooden beams. Jason and Nightwing ploughed ahead, but I wrinkled my nose in disgust. How hard is it to pay for housekeeping or something? I wondered. I felt a low laugh vibrating through my ear.

"Look away from the mould, 'Mis. I promise you can clean it later," Nightwing said in a low voice.

I hit him on the shoulder and walked on ahead, trying to ignore the insects crawling all over the place. Talk about a creepy mansion.

Jason led us to the main sitting room, where a girl in a blue robe was sitting cross-legged, eyes closed and hovering a few inches off the ground.

"Hey Raven," Jason said amiably.

The girl didn't open her eyes, she just frowned, "What do you want, Red Hood?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"My friends have a little dimension problem. We're wondering if you could send us in through a dimension and then take us out again," Jason said.

The girl, Raven, opened her eyes. She glared at Jason, looked at me, and then stared a little too appreciatively at Nightwing. My eyes narrowed at her and I couldn't help but lace my fingers through his.

"You're looking for the Justice League, aren't you? I felt a magical presence when that huge burst of light came from space. I've tracked them down, but it will be difficult rescuing them," Raven said gravely.

"Look, can you get us there or not?" I snapped, flicking my hair back as I eyed her purple locks.

"Of course." she said coolly, glaring at me.

Without further ado, she closed her eyes and muttered something, not like Zatanna, who just said things backwards. A huge, dark hole appeared from nowhere and Nightwing, Jason and I were sucked in.

* * *

We landed in a tangled of arms, legs and hair (okay, mostly my hair.) We hit compact ground, but I didn't feel it because I was tangled somewhere between Jason and Nightwing. I felt my foot connect with someone's knee as an elbow hit my rib cage. We managed to roll around for a bit, trying to get free.

Jason managed to roll of us, spitting out a mouthful of my hair in the process. Suddenly, I was on top of Nightwing, our faces inches apart.

"Really guys, now is not the time," Jason drawled from behind us and we sprang apart, blushing (okay, I was blushing. Nightwing just looked kind of pissed.)

"Geez, Artemis. You just had to piss off Raven. Now, I'm stuck in a different dimension with you two. Nightmares really do come true," Jason said bitterly.

"Knock it off Jason. Going to her was your idea," I retorted.

"Look, both of you. We're stuck in a different dimension. Let's pretend to get along, rescue the Justice League and get out of here!" Nightwing snapped at both of us, his voice changing to the more mature one that I had associated him with when he was being team leader.

I glared at Nightwing and muttered under my breath. It was a bit rich for him to tell me to stop fighting with Jason, when he was trying to kill him just yesterday.

I looked around at my surroundings. Everything was bare, just desert all around me. It reminded me of the time we got amnesia in Biyalia. Nightwing pulled out a gadget from his utility belt, and started pointing it around in different directions. He suddenly stopped and smiled, and then began to walk away.

"Wait! Nightwing! Where are you going?" I yelled, running after him.

Nightwing pulled out the gizmo, showing it to me proudly.

"This handy little gadget is the sister gadget to Batman's. We've both got one, and if we're within 100 k's of each other this little gadget will tell us where the other one is," he said happily.

Jason snorted behind him, pulling his red helmet over his face.

"Obviously he didn't have that thing while I was being murdered by the Joker. Or maybe he did, and he didn't really care," Jason said angrily.

"You know that's not true Jason. Bruce spent a lot of time looking for you," Nightwing said gently.

"And very little time replacing me," Jason said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed my hand and started walking forwards, and I unconsciously grabbed Nightwing's hand, "Come on. Let's go find the stupid League."

He started dragging us along, and we walked through the desert hand in hand, like little kindergarten children.

**Okay, this was the best I could do with this chapter; I'm starting to lose confidence in this story! Oh well, I promise to finish it, even if it turns out lame! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, thank you so much for your reviews! Seriously, they make me so happy! I would love to answer some of the questions in the reviews, like who Artemis gets with, but I don't want to spoil the story either! I'll be answering a lot of things, like what happened to Wally and Artemis's relationship, and how Artemis became Huntress, in my the prequel to this story, which I will post as soon as I finish this story. **

**Thank you!**

Nightwing in action has to be the scariest, heart-pounding most _amazing_ thing I've ever see. We'd been good friends for so long, but even now, watching him kick ass and direct orders to us makes my heart race. He looks so in command, so in control, so freaking graceful. I blame his acrobatic background for that. I know that I look pretty co-ordinated too, seeing as all that training with Black Canary has to pay off someday, but I wished that I could get my movements as fluid as Nightwings'.

While Nightwing was all about evasiveness and sly punches, Jason was more of a brute force kind of guy. Nightwing danced with his enemies, whereas Jason preferred to knock them out in a single blow, dodging all the punches they threw at him. It sort of reflected on their different personalities, with Nightwing being charismatic and careful with his words, whereas Jason would be all about blunt words and getting to the point.

I wonder how they can be so different, yet so alike.

Oh, I should probably explain why we're fighting a bunch of Biyalian soldiers. We crossed the desert, until we reached this huge, square box. There were about 30 soldiers guarding the outside. Nightwing's tracker thingy showed that Batman was inside. Obviously, Queen Bee was at work here, because it's her soldiers guarding the prison. Nightwing then guessed that it was Klarion who teleported the league to this dimension with his magic. Safe to say, we assumed that the Light was behind the League's disappearance. Nightwing then hacked into the security cameras, freezing them so we could make quick work of the soldiers.

Jason sucker-punched his last soldier (we had split it 10 each) and Nightwing kicked his soldier in the face. I shot an arrow at the soldier behind me, and then grinned at the two boys, who were looking extremely happy with themselves. I guess everyone gets happy after beating the crap out of someone.

"You two hogtie these creeps. I'll try looking for a door," Jason said, his voice a bit muffled from underneath his helmet.

Nightwing shrugged, and then began to pull out some rope from his utility belt. Like, a lot of rope.

"How did all of that manage to fit in there?" I wondered out loud.

Nightwing grinned at me, showing his canines, and I blushed with embarrassment.

We worked in a comfortable silence. This is what I loved about Nightwing. You didn't have to keep a stream of constant chatter. Silence's around him were never weird, he just gave you room to think.

Whoa, did I just say I love that about Nightwing? That was weird; it took me about two years of being with Wally before I could even say I loved his green eyes. Hell, it took me years before I could tell M'gann I loved her chocolate chip cookies!

"Artemis," Nightwing said softly, and I turned to look at him, "Do you like Jason?"

I stiffened, my body suddenly very tense, "Why do you ask?" I said, trying to make me voice neutral.

"I know you had a thing for him, before you died. And I just want to know that the girl of my dreams actually likes me, not some other guy," he said quietly, meeting my gaze with his blue eyes, hidden behind his Batman mask.

"Girl of your dreams?" I choked, a slow grin creeping on my face.

I think he was blushing, but it was hard to tell with his mask on. He shrugged nonchalantly, acting like he didn't care.

"I've always had a thing for you 'Mis, ever since you joined the team. But then my best friend was clearly in love with you, so I backed down."

I could almost feel my eyes popping out of my head. "You're joking. Me, plain old Artemis Crock, is _Nightwing_, scratch that, _Dick Grayson's_, playboy billionaire, dream girl?"

"Don't get cocky, Arty."

"What about Zatanna, Bette and Barbra? And that alien you used to keep seeing? Star- something?"

He shrugged again, his hand running through his hair, "Distractions," he murmured, "they were all distractions. I've always wanted to be with you, but you seemed way to out of my league. So you have to understand, that now, when your so close, I need to know whether you like me the way I like you, or if you like Jason."

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. He was asking the question that my mind had been asking me, but I had chosen to ignore. But I couldn't ignore him. He was my best friend, he deserved an answer.

"I don't know, Dick, I just don't know."

* * *

Okay, fine, I'll give Jason points for finding a way into the prison. But maybe, just maybe, we should have specified a place where we could all fit through. We were standing at the top of the square building, lying on our stomachs and peering through the vent that Jason had found. It was big enough to fit a child, but certainly not big enough to fit all of us.

"Well, this vent would lead straight into the heart of the building, which I guess is where the League will be kept, because you know villains, they're not very creative," Nightwing said, looking at his computer.

"There's no way we'll all fit," I said.

"There's another entrance down below, but it would take way too much time to get to the League," Jason said.

"Okay, how about one person get through this way, rescue the League, and then rendezvous with the others?"

"Fine."

Both the boys looked at me.

"No! No way am I going through this vent! I'll get stuck!" I yelled.

Nightwing rolled his eyes, "Look, Huntress," (I winced, it hurt that he was using my hero name, not my real name) "You're smaller than Jason and I, so you have the best bet in getting through there. Get in there, free the League. We'll go handle the Light."

"Fine." I seethed.

"Wait, who are you going to rescue first?" Jason asked.

I said, "Green Arrow," at the same time Nightwing said, "Batman."

"Think rationally, Huntress. Batman is one of the League's powerhouses. He'll be able to rescue the others faster," Nightwing said.

"Okay, then I'll rescue Wonder Woman first. She's a league powerhouse, and she can just smash everyone," I said haughtily.

"No, get Superman. He's a powerhouse, smart, and he can smash things," Jason said.

"Are you calling Wonder Woman dumb?"

"Shut up. Huntress, get going. We'll radio you when we're inside," Nightwing said, and with that, he and Jason left.

I stood there for a while, cursing them under my breath. Then I looked at the vent. Knowing I could never get through. Nevertheless, I steeled myself, and pushed my body in head first, with my hands out in front of me.

It was hard work. The vent was so narrow that it stuck to my hips. I had to use my arms and tips of my toes to push myself through the vent. As the cold metal scraped against my exposed stomach and tops of my thighs, I was silently wishing I wore a less revealing outfit.

Finally, I managed to push myself to the end of the vent. I pushed open the covering and slid through, luckily landing on a guard as I hit the floor. I punched the guy out, and then tied him up and dragged him to a corner. Silently, I managed to sneak through the gleaming white corridors, packed tight with rows of guards. They were pretty useless, seeing as I managed to avoid all of them and get into the room we were guarding.

I laughed to myself as I saw that all the rooms had labels on them. There were three doors, one with Leaguers, the other Powerhouses, and the last was Original Seven. I chose the Original Seven one, know that at least Batman would be in here. There were seven doors in here, one for each Leaguer. I chose the one closest, which the Flash just so happened to be in.

His arms and legs were bound in these huge, cylindrical shapes. Obviously he couldn't vibrate out of them. Flash looked bone tired, he seemed to have tried his hardest to get out of there. I saw a woman with a clipboard in front of him, taking down notes.

Quietly, I slipped inside the room, kicked the feet from under the woman and slammed her into the ground. The Flash looked up, saw me, and a huge smile appeared on his masked face. I quickly tied up the woman, and then started pressing some random buttons, which seemed to free his hands and feet.

"You took your time," he told me, winking.

"Not all of us are as fast as you," I shot back.

"Did you come here by yourself?" I chose to ignore the disbelief in Flash's voice as he said that.

"No, Nightwing and Red Hood are keeping the Light busy," I informed him.

"Red Hood?"

"Not important. Listen, can you free the others, and then find me? I don't know how long Hood and Nightwing can entertain the Light," I said.

"Sure can, little Arty. Be back in a flash!" he told me, and with a quick ruffle of my hair, he was gone.

I looked down at my screen, and followed the tracker to where Nightwing and Red Hood were. It was easy enough to get through the soldiers, they were in complete shambles as the Flash had run through all of them. I raced down the corridors until I came face to face with a huge, metal door.

I hacked through the security code (thank you, Dick) and pushed the door open. Suddenly, Jason's limp figure went sailing through the air and I quickly jumped out of the way.

I looked up and saw the stuff of nightmares. The entire Light, all their members and special recruits were staring down at me. Sportsmaster stepped to the front, swinging his mace.

"Welcome back, little girl."

**There it is; more action, and a heartfelt scene from Nightwing. It's so close to the end, yet so far! Please, leave a review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Once again, thank you so much for your reviews, they're amazing! I will try my hardest to make a good Jason and Artemis story, and I'm so glad that you thought that I would be good enough to write one! Thanks! **

Sometimes, you have to know when to be a hero and or when to be a damsel in distress. As I looked at my father, and the whole freaking Light and its cronies, I realised that trying to be the hero and beat all of them was like signing my death certificate. I doubt even Superman could do all that. I was frozen, my muscles tense, waiting for the huge crowd to gang up on me and beat me to a bloody pulp. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Nightwing still standing, dodging attacks from the Joker. Jason was slumped over in the corner, a huge gash on his head. I gave these boys a hundred bonus points for guts, but did they really expect to be able to beat the Light by themselves?

Sportmaster swung his mace casually, smirking at me. I forced myself to be still, trying to squash the urge to beat up his stupid face.

"So, do we kill her?" Poison Ivy said from behind Count Vertigo.

I guess she was still a little sore from that time we kicked her plant creatures butt.

"No," Ra's Al Ghul said, smiling slightly, "I think she deserves a reunion with her father."

Sportsmaster bowed slightly, and then gave me his full attention.

"I gave you so many chances, little girl, but you still chose to pretend to be a hero. I guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson," he sneered, angling his mace.

I stepped back quickly and pulled out my crossbow, tossing it to the ground. There was no way I could beat my dad using weapons, but I might have a better chance using my fists. At least I could entertain him for longer. Luckily, my father obliged, throwing down his mace.

I looked at my dad, studying his pose. The world around me seemed to fade away, all the bad guys who were watching disappeared. I could Nightwing faintly, yelling out my name, but then after a sickening crunch he faded away too, and it was just my dad and I, facing each other.

Sportsmaster punched at me, a hard fast punch that I had barely anytime to dodge. I knew his style of fighting; one punch would knock me out. All I had to do was dance with him; entertain him so I could give the Justice League enough time to escape. I silently begged the Flash to arrive. Sportsmater moved again, and this time I kicked my legs out, hoping to trip him. He caught my legs and slammed me to the floor. I sprang up, feeling blood slowly trickle from the side of my head. We started doing a weird dance, him attacking me relentlessly, with me barley able to dodge his attacks. Finally, Sportsmaster got a lucky shot in, and my head reeled backwards as I felt his fit connect to my jaw.

I was on the ground, my head still spinning blow. My lip was split, and I could feel this weird throbbing sensation at the side of my head.

"You could have been so great, Artemis," Sportsmaster said as he leaned over me, "but instead, you chose to dishonour Huntress, you chose to dishonour your mother."

"Don't!" I rasped, anger washing over me, "don't you dare say her name! She did everything for you, she took the blame for you, and what did you do? You killed her! Your own wife, you actually killed her! You have no right, no right to say her name!"

"You never see the bigger picture do you?" Sportsmaster said.

"At least I'll die a hero, not some worthless scumbag like you," I spat.

Sportsmaster smiled as if this was exactly what he wanted to hear. Then he swung his arm back, readying himself for a punch.

I heard a faint whizzing noise, one that I knew so well. It was an arrow, zooming in towards its target. I watched as the arrow hit Sportsmaster on the chest, and then started spilling forth a green substance that almost suffocated my dad.

I turned my head to see Green Arrow, his bow held out in front of him, a grim expression on his face. The whole League was flocked behind him, some hovering, some in martial arts positions, but all with a murderous glare on their faces.

"No one messes with my niece, especially not her sleaze ball of a father," Green Arrow growled.

Never before have I been this happy to see the Justice League.

* * *

The Light and their cronies knew they were stuffed when they saw the whole Justice League, pissed off and ready for action, in front of their faces. See, this is why no-one steals all the members of the Justice League and puts them in the same place. Needless to say, the League made short work of all their villains, scattering most of them in seconds.

Note to self: Never piss off every member of the Justice League.

I helped, a little, punching stray villains that came in my path, but mostly, I just ran towards Nightwing and Jason, making sure my two boys were alright.

"How are you?" I yelled out to Nightwing as I helped Jason up.

Nightwing grinned weakly and flashed my a thumbs up sign, "'M alright," he said thickly, probably because of all the blood in his mouth, "I pity the Joker, though."

I turned to see the Joker battling Batman. Well, really, it was more like the Joker slumped on the ground with Batman beating him bloody.

All in all, the battle was a quick one. The Justice League overpowered the Light in mere seconds. They would've put them behind bars too, except stupid Klarion managed to teleport all of them away.

Green Arrow came to stand next to me, leaning on my shoulder, "It's a good thing they got away," he said, "otherwise we wouldn't have anyone to beat up."

"But it does bring to attention the problem of getting back home," Martian Manhunter said.

"Well, how did you guys come in?" Black Canary asked us.

I pointed towards Jason, who just turned his head away, as if the sight of all these heroes were sickening.

Batman was looking at Nightwing with a strange expression on his face, which was kind of understandable, seeing as Nightwing was dressed up as Batman. The two had a quick, quiet conversation with the rest of us trying to listen in.

"Okay, Batman, sorry, _Nightwing_, tells us that only magic will be able to get us out, seeing as a sorcerer called Raven brought them in," Batman said.

We all gaped, looking at Batman.

"I'm sorry, but, did you just make a joke?" Flash asked, almost choking on the words.

"Oh my God, you actually do have a sense of humour!" I said, mouth opening.

The League looked scandalized and confused, but Nightwing merely shrugged.

"Doctor Fate, do you think you would be able to get us home?" Wonder Woman asked.

Doctor Fate paused, and then nodded briefly.

"Of course."

He rose into the air, and then said some random words. We were enveloped in a bright, yellow light, not unlike the zeta-beams.

Finally, I felt my feet touch solid ground, and the light faded away, leaving me blinking and looking around the room. I saw the team, all dressed up as the league, standing around, staring at us. Their mouths were open, and I swear Batgirl was about to faint.

"Hey guys," I said casually, "we're back."

**It's not the end, not yet! It can't be, because we haven't had a scene between Jason and Artemis! Sorry, I tried to make this chapter more action-y, so there was barely any interaction between the characters. I hoped you like it, please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**All things must come to an end, and here is the final chapter of this story. I'm so excited to have finished my fist fanfic! Thanks for your support! Hope you like it!**

The team was standing around; mouths wide open, gaping at us. Wally was standing directly in front of me, with his flash cowl down. He had a fist in his mouth, his face almost as red as his hair as he tried to figure out what happened.

"Um…" Mal said, trying to wrap his head around this.

I rocked back on my heels, trying to stop smiling. If only I had bought a camera, their expressions were priceless!

"So, I'm guessing we should try to explain," Nightwing said, amusement colouring his voice.

"You think?" Batgirl snapped.

Nightwing looked at me, and I took a deep breath, ready to explain.

"We-"

"Roy! What the hell are you wearing?" Green Arrow yelled, cutting me off. He pushed his way to the front of the crowd, laughing at the uncomfortable looking Roy in a blonde wig and Green Arrow outfit.

The whole league (except Batman) cracked a smile, some trying very hard not to burst out laughing at Roy. He looked pretty good as Green Arrow, but the fact that it was _Roy_, made everything funnier.

"Wait a second, Conner, did you beef up or what?" Superman asked, eyeing the clone in the Superman costume.

"Cassie!" Wonder Woman shrieked, finally getting a good look at Wonder Girl, "Great Hera, what did you stuff down your top?"

At this, the whole league turned to look at their protégées, laughing when they realised they had dressed up like them. For the next few minutes, there were plenty of yelps of astonishment, and lots of laughing.

"I guess your plan worked," I told Wally as his hair was being messed up by a laughing Flash.

Wally gave me a stiff middle finger.

"I have a feeling we should compare notes," Batman's voice floated across the room.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards him and his Bat-family.

"Nightwing, start with your team."

"As soon as we heard the Justice League was missing we arranged a plan to make it look like the League was still there, which included dressing up as our mentors." Nightwing stated.

"My plan!" Wally called out, pointing towards himself while the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"Of course. Only someone like the Flash or Kid Flash would think of a plan like that," Black Canary said, laughing, while both Flashes stuck their tongue out at her.

"Huntress, Red Hood and I then travelled to Bludhaven, where, with the help of Red Hood's friend, we managed to travel into the dimension where we rescued the League," Nightwing finished, summing it up in a concise way.

"Who's Red Hood?" Flash asked.

Nightwing and I both turned our heads towards the back, where Jason was lurking around in the corner. Batman's mouth turned into a hard line. Tim visibly paled and let out a small whimper while Barbra stepped in front of him protectively.

"What's he doing here?" she growled.

"Who is he?" Flash asked again.

"A hero." I said quietly. Jason's head snapped up, and he looked at me carefully.

"Do you remember the Robin… who… who died?" Nightwing asked carefully.

"No way. He's dead!" Wally yelled out.

"Not anymore. He's alive and yes, he just saved the League's butt," Jason growled.

The team and the League looked shocked, staring at Jason.

"Um… How?" Roy asked, confused.

"Let's just say Ra's Al Ghuls' lazarus pit works wonders, okay?" Jason smirked.

The room was silent, trying to digest this information.

"Oh. Then what happened to the League?" Zatanna asked, breaking us from our silence. Nightwing looked at her gratefully.

"As soon as we arrived at the Watchtower we were submerged in one of Klarion's transportation spells. We woke up, tied up in various ways so we would not be able to escape using our powers. We were being tested on by the Light and their partner," Batman said gravely.

"So, what do we do now?" I asked.

Nightwing smiled at me, "Same as always. We go home, take a shower, and then, if needed, kick some bad guy butt."

The team cheered, ready to go home, when Martian Manhunter cut in.

"I do believe, when something good has happened, it is within Earth custom to, party," he said, smiling.

The room cheered once more.

* * *

The party was going great, everyone eager to hear stories about what each other had done. I retold my story over a dozen times to the League, and now was listening in to how Wally had to calm a very irate Iris when she wanted the Flash to do some _things_ with her.

It was great and all, everything finally felt normal (well, as normal as it would ever get) but I couldn't help letting my eyes wonder to the three sombre figures in the party; Jason, Dick and Batman.

They looked like they were having a pretty intense discussion. Batman was standing rigidly, like he always does when he's extremely pissed off. Dick had his hands crossed over his chest, looking sincerely uncomfortable. Jason was the most animated, gesturing wildly, and I could almost feel the anger rolling off him.

Once again, I questioned myself, as to which one of them I really liked. They were both so similar, yet so different. I loved both of them, but I needed one, way more than I needed the other.

I saw Jason storm off, and before I even knew what was happening I was running after him, telling him to slow down. Jason walked off towards the gym, and I followed, putting my arm out to stop him.

"Jason," I said.

Suddenly, he pulled my arm behind me and slammed me into the wall. I felt pain explode in my back, but I ignored it.

"Artemis, you have to answer me," he said, leaning in so close our noses were almost touching.

"Who do you love, me or Dick?" he said.

I closed my eyes, steadying myself. As much as I wanted both of them, forever, I knew I had to choose.

My hand ghosted up to his face, tracing his cheekbone.

"I loved you, once."

"But not now?"

"Not in the way you love me. Jason, you're not what I need. I don't need a snarky, violent person, I already am a snarky, violent person. I need someone to help me, to always know the right from wrong. I need someone like… Dick. Only he can save me from myself. You're too much like me, and I can't, _we can't_, survive something like that," I said, so softly I could barely hear myself.

Jason closed his eyes and pulled away, my hand falling from my face.

"I expected that. And somehow, I knew we would never work out. I just chose to ignore it," he said, his voice raw and sincere, all the barriers he put up gone.

Quickly, he lent down and kissed me fiercely. His hands were in my air, and at first I was so shocked I didn't react. Then, when I realised, I pushed him away, hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I tell you I love Nightwing, and then you go and kiss me?" I yelled at him.

Jason laughed, pulling the red hood over his face again.

"I knew you belonged with Nightwing. You're a hero Arty, and heroes deserve other heroes. Now excuse me while I go do some vigilante work in Bludhaven."

I laughed, despite myself, "Hey!" I called out after him, "if you continue to do that 'vigilante' work, I'm going to have to hunt you down. You know that, right?"

He turned around, giving me a little wave, "Puh-lease. You have to catch me first."

And with that, Jason, Red Hood, slipped out of the cave through the zeta-beam.

* * *

The party had heated up since I'd left, due to the departure of the 'little' ones and the arrival of alcohol. I laughed to see Wally and Barry try to outdo each other in a drinking game. Ollie and Dinah had disappeared (I do not want to know where) and Batman of course, wasn't drinking.

"Hey, care to step outside with me?" Dick asked, leaning in close so I could hear him.

We stepped out onto the large balcony. The night was freezing, so we were pretty much alone. Dick was standing close to me, looking over the top of my head.

"So, the parties pretty asterous," he said.

I laughed, Dick hadn't said asterous or traught in a very long time.

"I feel sorry for the people who have to take Barry and Wally home,"

"Knowing my luck, it would probably me," Dick said.

We were silent for a moment, and I rested my head on Dick's chest.

"I heard you and Jason talking tonight," he said.

I jumped back in shock, my face heating up.

"Not all of it?" I asked hopefully.

"Every little bit," he answered, smirking.

"Great," I groaned, feeling like slapping myself in the head.

"So, you need me, huh? I'm like you're knight in shining armour."

"More like my knight in skin tight spandex. Get over yourself, Grayson."

"Who would've thought? Tough little Artemis really just needs the amazing Nightwing to make her feel safe,"

"God, I just fed your ego, didn't I?"

"You better believe it," he said, and wrapped me in a tight hug, kissing me gently on the mouth. I leaned into him, loving the feeling of him.

"You know Artemis, I love you too," he said softly, and I smiled back at him.

"And plus, I got good blackmail material," he added.

"Wait, what!?"

"I might have been recording your conversation. I was thinking of playing it to the team. Or just replaying it whenever you're mad."

"Dick! You stupid idiot! Give me the tape!" I yelled, lunging for him.

He stuck his tongue out at me and I chased him, dodging hordes of drunken leaguers. I had to get my hands on that tape. And I had to get my hands on Nightwing too.

** Okay, it was a horrible ending, but I did tie everything up! Thank you for reading, reviewing and following! I'll be writing a prequel to this soon, something about Artemis's change from Artemis to Huntress. **

**Please, leave suggestions of things you would like to see, or read about.**

**Thank you! Please Review!**


End file.
